No such thing as a quiet walk
by sango173
Summary: A quiet walk becomes a fight for life  update from last
1. Chapter 1

**No such thing as a quiet walk after all**

Finally, a relaxing day for Inuyasha's group after a tough battle the day before that caused quiet a few injuries for the traveling group. Today was a day for rest though, everyone was at Kaede's village to rest and heal. Sango sat there cleaning all of her equipment to make sure everything would be prepared for the next battle. She wanted to go out and train but Kagome said it would probably be best if she didn't carry around her

Hiraikotsu for a day to let her arm heal. She was hit in the shoulder by the demons tail and it almost broke her arm. Sango didn't even try to object to Kagome's demands and rested, but now she was starting to get bored, she wanted to get her body moving, even for a little bit.

Sango wrapped all her supplies up after they were cleaned and stood up to stretch. She reached her arms to the ceiling of the hut and arched her back but stopped when she felt the pain of her wounds from yesterday. She put her arms to her side and sighed, she didn't like feeling like a wounded animal. She needed to become strong again. Sango stepped out into the daylight and looked at the sun, it sat high above the village in the sky with the white clouds that floated by it. She smiles as the warmth touched her face and she closed her eyes and smelled the air. The wonderful smells of the village filled all senses and she felt so at peace. She couldn't remember the last time she was this calm.

Sango was so hypnotized in her dazed state that she didn't realize Kagome come up behind her and tap her shoulder. She jumped at her touch and quickly turned around to face Kagome who tilted her head to one side, closed her eyes and smiled. "Hey Sango, it's not like you to space out like that," Kagome giggled. Sango smiled warmly at her, "it's just such a beautiful day out, I kind of just let it all wash over me, ya know?" Kagome nodded, "I know what ya mean, it _is_ gorgeous out." Sango looked around and noticed someone was missing, "where's Inuyasha?" Kagome crossed her arms and got a frustrated face, "don't know, and don't care."

Sango laughed quietly, "Did you two get into a fight again? What happed this time?" Kagome shrugged, still looking like she was pouting, "He's just so inconsiderate, that jerk…" Sango closed her eyes and shook her head, "You guys are so complicated." There was a moment of silence. Finally Sango started to walk away, "I'll be back in a little bit Kagome, I'm goin for a walk." Kagome looked up, "Alright Sango, just be careful!" She called after her and Sango raised a hand to let her know she heard and looked over her shoulder. She stopped walking for a second and called, "Hey Kagome! Where are Kirara and Miroku?" Kagome thought for a second, "I think Miroku said he was going with Kirara on a little walk too, they should be back soon!" Sango nodded, "Thanks!" and walked off into the forest near the village.

Sango walked happily on the trail that went through the forest and looked at everything around her. She never really got to look at the scenery around her except when the group rested, the rest of the time they were to busy looking out for danger and sacred jewel shards. The birds sang happily in the trees and there was no strong demonic aura around so Sango wasn't afraid of any demons coming around and so she let her body relax.

She kelp walking until she was how late it was getting as she stared at the sun. "Looks like I should be heading back," she said sadly and she took one step before something didn't feel right. She then heard a twig snap and knew she should have brought at least her sword or some poison powders with her. Within seconds 8 men surrounded her, leaving no gap for her to escape. "Don't tell us you're leaving so soon," one of the men said as they took one step closer to her. "Where are you goin in such a rush?" another man said as the group took another step. Sango's body went tense but she forced herself to stay calm, "I was just on a walk and I need to get back to my village." She started to give all of them a death glare, "Let. Me. Pass." The group chuckled, "why, you don't like us? We're nice men." Another man said as the group got into grabbing range. Sango tensed up her arm, ready to pull out her hidden weapon if she needed to. Already her body began to ach from her wounds…this could not be good.

Sango's eyes filled with anger but there was also a touch of actual fear, how was she going to fight? She would have to try and scare them off with words before she fought. "Let me pass," she asked again most urgently and one of the men snickered. "Why?" he simply asked and Sango's body started to shake a bit, luckily it wasn't noticeable by the men. "Please," she started, "Let me pass, I don't want to hurt you." The whole group busted into laughter, "What are _you _gunna do to _us_? There's 8 of us and 1 of you!" The group quieted down to snickers here and there but they all had that same smile that made Sango sick.

They all started to get closer to her, reaching out for her, doing little cat calls. Sango was a little scared now, she'd never had this type of experience before, on top of that she only had her hidden weapon to protect her, but she was so stiff and sore she couldn't move as swift as she normally could. Questions ran through her mind. Why were they doing this? _What _were they going to do to her? They just looked like ordinary people, but these men didn't have the hearts of a normal man.

"Don't worry little girl, we'll be sure to give you some _satisfaction_" a man behind her snickered as he reached for the collar of her shirt and she immediately pulled out her hidden weapon and spun around to swipe at him. She missed by a few inches as the man quickly jumped back, not even surprised she had a weapon. Her body let her know it protested to her attack and so it started to throb with pain. Sango knew she had opened up some wounds from yesterday. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sango screamed at them and they only chuckled as she raised her arm again, ready for another attack. She had to fight, no matter how much her body hurt. She knew something worse would happen if she didn't.

"Oh, so she's a fighter, feisty one too…good, I like my women lively." The group backed away a few steps. She stared at all of them, but none of their eyes were on her, they were on each others. They were communicating to each other. "Come," one of them whispered to the dark forest and Sango suddenly felt a large demonic aura fill the area and saw a figure emerge from the trees. A giant lizard like creature emerged and walked to one of the men around her. "We've trained this demon you see. I wouldn't even try to fight us unless you want to be his late afternoon meal." He said and all the scraps of hope Sango once had were now gone. She might have been able to fight off the men, but she wouldn't be able to fight them _and_ a demon as strong as this…


	2. Chapter 2

**No such thing as a quiet walk after all**

All eyes were on her now, she felt like all her strength was gone now…she was scared…terrified…the last time she was this scared was the last day of her regular life as a demon slayer, at that lords castle where her father, brother, and friends all perished… While she was distracted, a man behind her ran up and grabbed her arms and put them behind her back and put her hidden weapon safely back into her armor as quickly as he could. "LET ME GO!" She screamed as she struggled to get free but the man held a tight grip on her. "Why? Why should we?" the man straight in front of her said in a laughing tone. Judging by his looks, Sango guessed he was the leader of this gang. "You can't do anything to us without your weapons."

Tears started to fly around her as she struggled, but she grew tired and just stood there with tears falling to the ground. "Please! You have nothing to gain from this…just please let me go!" Sango pleaded. The group chuckled, "Well would you look at this guys," The man that stood in front of her laughed, "We actually have a demon slayer begging for her life." Sango's eyes widened, still with tears, "H-How did you know I was a slayer?" The man laughed, "We noticed by your hidden weapon of course, only demon slayers use those. And besides," He suddenly came up and put his mouth right to her ear and whispered, "Do you think you're the only demon slayer we've done this to?"

Sango then felt a burst of energy and gave a cry so shrill that the men actually cringed, and she started to thrash around so much that the man holding her actually had to struggle to hang on. "YOU BASTARD!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, "HOW DARE YOU DISCRIMINATE SLAYERS!" As she thrashed and screamed, the man's grip only grew tighter to where Sango couldn't feel her hands anymore. The leader stood straight in front of her as soon as she lost all strength to struggle and he smirked, "you _are_ a fighter aren't you." He said very amused, "this is our lucky day," he said as he slowly tried to slip is hand into her shirt.

Sango's head flew down and she _just_ caught the man's hand in her teeth and she ripped him out off her chest and bit as hard at she could. The man smacked her across the face with his free hand with enough strength to hit her off his hand and make her feel a bit dizzy. "Dammit!" He yelled as he held his bleeding hand, "She just bit me!" He quickly grabbed for a dagger from his side and held it at her neck, "Now, are you going to struggle?" Sango's eyes tried to refocus to the world around her but she stared straight into his eyes, "go to hell" she said through clenched teeth. Sango looked around her, she saw this man and the other men around her, she saw the demon right next to them…but lastly, she looked at the sun that had been so warm to her this morning, but started to feel cold.

Sango thought this would probably be the last things she would ever see, but she gathered as much of her voice as she could and gave one last cry, "HELP!" She yelled but she broke out into coughing. Her throat was dry from all the yelling she had been doing. The whole group started chuckling and mocking her cries to help, taking them as if they were a joke.

The man holding her hands let go and she suddenly tumbled to her knees and the leader knelt down before her. "Don't worry," he whispered, "it will _all _be over soon." The man tried once again to slip his hand down her shirt. She tried to pull away but this time Sango couldn't fight back, she was to weak and in to much pain from all the thrashing she had done earlier, and no one seemed to be coming to her rescue any time soon…

As the man's touch got a bit further and more passionate his lips suddenly met hers with intensity that made her sick as he tried to push her down, but she wouldn't go down as easy as he thought, but she couldn't fight it… The man's hand that was holding the knife became clumsy and he accidentally made a cut to her throat as he let it drop to the ground to have both hands free. Just as he was about to have what he wanted… "SANGO?" They heard a man yell and they all turned their head in the direction of the voice.

The man tugged at Sango's shirt to pull her to sit up and he made her stand. She had just enough strength to turn her head to see who it was.

"Mi-Miroku?" She said weakly. If it wasn't for the man holding her up, she would just fall to her knees again, but seeing Miroku gave her a bit of strength. Her voice felt a bit stronger again, "Miroku?" She asked again and suddenly all the energy in her body came back to life and her eyes filled with tears and anger and terror, "MIROKU! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Sango sobbed and pleaded to him.

Miroku's eyes and face filled with pure fury and anger "Get. Your. Damn. Hands. OFF OF HER!" Miroku yelled as he ran to the group of men and Sango but the lizard demon got in his path. He skidded to a halt and held his staff in a fighting position. "Look at this guy!" The leader yelled, "He actually thinks we can let such a catch go!" They all laughed. "Why not join us?" he asked and the group went silent and looked at him expectantly.

Miroku's eyes went dark, "you men make me sick…" he said with his hair shadowing his eyes. He suddenly jerked his head up. He had so mush anger in his eyes that it actually made the men sweat a bit. "Let! Her! GO!" He yelled and Kirara jumped in front of him in her saber form and growled. "Kirara!" Sango yelled with tears of joy now, but the moment faded when the leader held tighter to her shirt to the point to where it was getting hard to breath.

Kirara roared with anger, teeth bared at the man and tried to attack him, but the lizard demon got in her way. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the lizard demon and they suddenly lunged at each other but Kirara knew what she was fighting for, the lizard really didn't. Kirara was fighting for her Best Friend and partner. Sango. She easily grabbed hold of the demon's neck and killed it and let it fall to the ground.

The men suddenly became nervous and they all started to step away, except for the leader. He only smiled as he grabbed for his knife on the ground. Miroku and Kirara started to run to Sango and the man, but he raised the knife to Sango's cheek and made a _deep _cut do where it almost hit her bone. Sango screamed in pain and Miroku and Kirara stopped I their tracks.

The leader then put it to her neck, "I wouldn't get any closer if I were you. This girl of yours is _really_ nice, but she's replaceable. I wouldn't hesitate to slit her throat right here." Miroku's face turned into a dark smile, "replaceable? Did you just really say replaceable?" He laughed. All the men stared at him in confusion. Had he finally gone mad?

"That woman that you're holding," he pointed to Sango, "Is the most amazing woman I've ever seen. She can do many things that most people could only _dream_ about. That woman is the one I love the most in this world and I will do _anything_ to protect her." He gave a dark grin and used his flash step so that he was suddenly right in front of the man and he punched him in the face. He flew to the ground, letting Sango go, but she was able to gather the strength to stand on her feet.

Sango suddenly drew out her hidden weapon and was possessed with anger for these men and jumped on the leader and slit his neck. All the other's tried to run but she ran faster. She thought she heard Miroku calling her name and trying to stop her, but nothing could stop her now. She was so fast she killed the men within seconds. She was stabbing a man again, and again, and again until she felt someone grab her arm and she swung around to swing her hidden weapon until she realized who it was.

The life came back into her eyes and she realized Miroku stood right in front of her and her weapon was only an inch away from his head. He wasn't going to stop her weapon; he only had sadness in his eyes. Sango started to shake violently as she looked at her hands that were filled with blood. She looked behind her and saw the massacre _she_ made. She suddenly covered her eyes with her hands and gave a blood curling scream and fell to her knees.

Miroku knelt in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Sango," He said softly as she sobbed, "I should have been here sooner." He lifted her to her feet, still holding her tight to his chest as she kept crying. "I tried to stop you, but I don't think even Naraku could have stopped you just then." He held her close, "It's going to be alright Sango, please stop crying," he said softly but Sango shook her head as she tried to find her voice. "No it's not Miroku," she said in a teared voice, "I should have been able to fight them off…and when I finally could I let all my rage out,"

More tears ran down her face, the right side tears stained with blood from her still bleeding cheek. "I don't _ever_ want to be like that again," she said, digging her face closer into Miroku's shoulder. "It scared me, I couldn't control myself. I could see it all happening, but I couldn't stop it." She started crying again and Miroku held her even tighter. "Don't worry Sango," He said, "From now on, I'll try to _always _be there to protect you."


End file.
